


Gifts

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hammond is cleaning out his office.  (Set during "Lost City, Part 1")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

The four members of SG-1 sat silently in Jack's living room. The general had excused himself to go out to his car; before any of them could think of anything to say about the bombshell of him being relieved of command and ordered to Washington, he returned with a small box.

He sat back down in his chair, placing the box by his feet. "I've already cleaned out my office," he said. "As you all know, I wouldn't normally be sentimental, but since I don't know when I'll see you all again, I have a few things for you."

"Sir, you shouldn't have," Jack said in a slightly flippant tone.

"Probably not," Hammond agreed gravely. "This is for you, Colonel." He handed Jack a manilla envelope.

O'Neill opened it and peered inside. He looked at the general and raised an eyebrow. A small smile appeared on Hammond's face.

"What is it, sir?" Carter asked.

O'Neill tipped the envelope upside down and a 45 rpm record fell into his lap. "'Something' and 'Come Together.' I didn't peg you for a Beatles fan, sir."

"I'm not particularly," Hammond said. "That record was released in the summer of 1969. I picked it up later to commemorate certain events."

"Ah, the Sixties." O'Neill grinned. "Thank you, sir."

Hammond nodded. He reached into the box and drew out something wrapped in cloth, which he handed to Teal'c. "I was given this many years ago, Teal'c, and it reminds me of you. Dr. Jackson can probably tell you more about it than I can."

Teal'c unwrapped the parcel, revealing a carved wooden figure about eight inches tall.

"It's a Buddha," Daniel said, looking at it with interest. "The way he's sitting in meditation here, with his right hand -- symbolizing enlightenment -- over his left hand -- the illusory nature of existence -- represents the Three Jewels of Buddhism. It's one of our many religions, Teal'c."

"Thank you, Daniel Jackson. I am, in fact, aware of this." Teal'c dipped his head in a shallow bow. "I am honored by the gift."

"It has been my honor, Teal'c."

Daniel shot a glance at Jack. "See? I told you. Deep."

Jack rolled his eyes in reponse. "And I'm telling you, Daniel: no more beer."

"For you, Dr. Jackson, I have this." Hammond passed a six-inch, narrow box to Teal'c, who passed it in turn to Daniel.

Inside, resting in blue velvet was a tortoiseshell fountain pen. "That was also given to me many years ago," Hammond said. "More than I sometimes care to remember. I suspect that you might find a use for it."

Daniel was silent for a moment, staring fiercely at his lap. When he looked up again, his eyes were bright. "Thank you, General. I've never said it before, but thank you for listening to me, for believing in me, for letting me go through the Gate in search of Sha're. It meant everything to me."

Hammond nodded. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "You're welcome, son. You've been an incredible asset to the SGC, and I'm glad I took the chance." He looked down in the box again.

"Major," he said, taking another cloth-wrapped object from the box, "this was given to me by your father. He didn't tell me what it is, and frankly, I've been using it for a paperweight. I doubt your father would have given me something that was dangerous, and I doubt that Selmac would have allowed him to pass me anything that the Tok'ra didn't want me to have. But, still, I think you should have this."

Sam rose from her chair to accept the object which was plainly heavier than she expected. She sat down and unwrapped it, and laughed. "It's a yellow rose, General," she said. "Dad told me he took up crystal carving; it was a hobby of one of Selmac's past hosts, and Selmac rather enjoyed it himself."

Hammond came as close to laughing as he ever did. "Well, I'll be darned. A yellow rose."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yellow rose?"

"Of Texas, Jack," Daniel said. "'Yellow Rose of Texas.' It's a folk song."

"Oh. Very nice."

"One last thing, people," Hammond said solemnly. "These." He pulled intricately woven corded bracelets from his box and passed them around.

Sam and Jack immediately slipped them on their wrists. "Thank you, sir," Sam said.

Daniel and Teal'c merely looked perplexed. "They're combat bracelets," Hammond explained. "They're made and worn when going into battle. And our next battle is going to be to find the lost city and save the SGC -- and the planet."

"There is a similar custom among Jaffa," Teal'c said. "I will wear this with pride, General. Thank you."

"Me, too," Daniel said, fastening the bracelet around his wrist.

Jack lifted his beer bottle. "Here's to you, General." The others joined in the toast.

Hammond looked pleased. "And to you four," he responded with his own toast. "Here's to you saving the planet -- and each other -- a few more times."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between scenes as shown in Season 7's "Lost City, Part 1" after Jack has -- again -- downloaded an Ancient Library into his head, but before it begins to affect him. His teammates have all just happened to show up at his place on a Saturday, and have clearly been talking for a while when General Hammond also arrives.
> 
> This was written for a fic challenge on LiveJournal. The prompt was for a conversation that included the following items: a 45 record, a fountain pen, yellow flowers, a statue of Buddha, and a piece of jewelry.
> 
> The Stargate franchise belongs to MGM, Sony, and various other entities. No infringement is intended and no profit will be had hereby.


End file.
